A compacting apparatus of the type stated is described in DE 85 15 290 U1. This apparatus possesses at least one roller for compressing and perforating empty containers, whereby spikes project radially from the basic body of the roller. The spikes are attached in radially oriented accommodations of the basic roller body.
In DE 103 25 368 B4, a compaction apparatus for beverage containers in the form of plastic bottles and (tin) cans is disclosed, in the form of two drivable rollers that run in opposite directions, are disposed parallel at a distance from one another, and configured in such a manner that empty containers are compressed between them and their mantle surfaces, which face the rollers, are partly cut into. For this purpose, each roller has multiple disks along a roller axis. One part of the disks is configured as a pressure disk, the other part of the disks is configured as a cutting disk. Furthermore, the rollers are disposed in such a manner that the cutting disks of the one roller engage into interstices between the disks of the other roller, in other words cutting disks mesh with one another. By means of a movement of the rollers in opposite directions, an empty container is drawn into the intake gap between the rollers and compressed by means of the plurality of pressure disks and cutting disks, and partly cut into. This particularly allows compaction also of empty, closed containers, before having to perforate them first.
On the market, there continues to be a demand for more efficient apparatuses of this type.